Terror In Hotel
Terror In Hotel 'is the fifty-fourth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the tenth and second-to-last one in the Cultural Center district. Case Background The famous writer from Townville, Eliza Plans, was going to sign autographs at one of Bryan Stefode's hotels, but a guest found her dead in her room and called the police to inform about her decease. When the player and Evan Day arrived at the hotel, they met Lieutenant Tyler Wive, who was there because of a bomb alert. Regrettably, all the suspects had to leave the hotel because of the bomb. The team interrogated a hotel bellhop about the case who claimed to have asked Eliza a question about her book and got the answer "that's not what I wrote". She also told him that he should read another kind of books if he couldn't understand hers. With the bomb alert being enough of a problem, the police had to deal with Lindsey Vain's absence on her own birthday (she wouldn't even answer phone calls or reply to text messages). Once everyone was evacuated from the hotel, Sabrina Stone appeared to claim that Eliza's murder was portrayed in her last novel. She gave them a few hints and said she'd go on reading the book to find more potential clues to the case and she did. According to the novel's plot, the room key was an important piece of evidence. After knowing this, the team went to look for the key to Eliza's room but found the one for the room in front of hers instead (that meant the room where the first discoverer, Philip Hubs, was). He said he had given the key to the bellhop but the bellhop had left it in the check-out desk where the doorman was. So now the team had to know how Philip's key had got to the crime scene and besides they hadn't found Eliza's one yet. Sabrina said that in the book this was explained as something involving the bellhop and a confusion between the two rooms which she couldn't understand. However, she had more important news and it was that the bomb was in fact not at the hotel. More shockingly, Tyler came to the police station to confirm that in fact, there was no bomb in the whole building. The book plot said that the bomb was actually going to be sent by the hotel by mail inside a package. Later, the team found Eliza's contract with Artclan and discovered that Bryan Stefode was cheating on her by making her get no profit at all from her books and keeping it all for his company. The player remembered that the victim was dyslexic so this was understood as Bryan taking advantage of Eliza but he said he didn't know about her dyslexia and that she had signed the contract without even knowing what it said. He left then the contract in a trolley at Seaside Hotel, but Evan wondered why he hadn't trashed it instead. Sabrina found another clue: the bomb would be sent along with an Italian flag inside a box in a package. This was confirmed when it arrived at the hotel and luckily, Tyler Wive and his fellow soldiers managed to disarm the bomb with a cost of no lives. Unfortunately for the killer, these were the last clues the police needed to arrest him and the first discoverer, Philip Hubs, fell in justice's hands that day. The key trick in fact just involved swapping the keychains with the tags so that Philip's key would seem to be Eliza's one and vice versa due to them having the tag for the other room. The key they'd found at the murder scene was in fact the very key to that room, and the one that the bellhop had was Philip's one but actually it had the tag for Room 217. His motives were related to the unknown fact that he was in reality Eliza's secretary who typed the books for her because of her dyslexia. One day, Philip started changing what Eliza told him to write because she was bad at some things about literature and in the end he ended up changing up the whole novel. Terror In Hotel (the book which inspired the murder) was Philip's masterpiece and he was making Eliza famous without asking her to pay for it. When the bellhop asked Eliza about the book that in fact had been writen by her ghostwriter (Philip) she said "that's not what I wrote" and later on worked out the truth: her secretary was writing different things from what she wanted. She made a scandal and Philip said that instead she should've said thanks for making her earn millions of dollars without being paid for it. He decided to bring his master work to reality and killed her just as in the book he'd written. Judge Gonzalez sentenced him to life imprisonment with no chance for parole. The next day, Octavius Keys made up his mind and finally decided to go look for Lindsey. She had published a photo of her and Eliza Plans at the hotel reception some hours before she died, so he and the player headed to the hotel to try to find out where she'd gone to find a note directed to Octavius from her which said that the Wizard of Seas was at Seaside Hotel and that she knew who it was. The team had this but not info about where Lindsey was at the moment so they went to Eliza's room to see if she had stayed with her there after taking the photo. After investigating a bit, the found what Lindsey wanted them to. It was the map of some building and a spot marked with a red cross. Octavius couldn't recognise what place it was. Besides, Evan and the player went to tell Bryan Stefode to stop his war with Right Art before things got worse and found out that they had argued at the hotel. Bryan was mad because Terror In Hotel's movie was "stolen" from one of Artclan's productions; Roger was mad because he was losing the business war and all of Townville's most important artists were joining Artclan (including Ned Forsa). Bryan acknowledged that he should stop the feud and go easy on businesses. After that, Alan Smith asked how Octavius' investigation on Lindsey was going. He was shown the building draft and he said he felt like he had seen that place years ago. They concluded that it was related to the Wizard of Seas because Lindsey was looking for them when she disappeared. Suddenly, Gino Reina arrived with a letter for the Chief. They were baffled to see that it was from almost a day before Elena had killed herself and it was delivered to him 10 years later. However, there was a kiss on the envelope hinting that Elena mightn't have written the letter because she didn't even use to wear lipstick. Surprisingly, Octavius said that in fact Lindsey does use it and that she often leaves lipstick kisses on letters and notes. Victim *'Eliza Plans (Murdered in her room at a luxury hotel.) Murder Weapon *'Towel' Killer *'Philip Hubs' Suspects Philip Hubs (Hotel guest) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses ibuprofen - The suspect does online shopping Suspect's appearance: The suspect is caucasian Jeffrey India (Hotel doorman) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses ibuprofen - The suspect does online shopping Suspect's appearance: - Edward Portman (Bellhop) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses ibuprofen - The suspect does online shopping Suspect's appearance: The suspect is caucasian Bryan Stefode (Hotel owner) Suspect's profile: The suspect does online shopping Suspect's appearance: The suspect is caucasian Kate Lynn (Musician) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses ibuprofen Suspect's appearance: The suspect is caucasian Killer's profile *The killer uses ibuprofen *The killer is a man *The killer does online shopping *The killer is over 30 years old *The killer is caucasian Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1: '''Check-in *Investigate Room #217 (Clues: Victim's body, Towel) *Autospy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Towel (Result: Molecules) *Examine Molecules (Result: Dexibuprofen molecules) *Quiz the doorman about the towel *Ask the guest about the murder *Investigate Reception (Clues: Torn photo) *Examine Torn photo (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo (8:00:00) *Talk to Edward Portman about the victim *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' The replica killer *Inform Bryan Stefode about the case *Investigate Dining room (Clues: Receipt, Prescription bottle) *Examine Receipt (Result: Card number) *Analyze Card number (6:00:00) *Examine Prescription bottle (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Jeffrey India's fingerprints) *Talk to Jeffrey India *Make Kate Lynn leave the hotel *Investigate Victim's bed (Clues: Key) *Examine Key (Result: Room #218's key) *Question Philip Hubs about the key *Ask Edward about Philip's key *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Check-out *Investigate Scenery (Clues: Suitcase, Trolley) *Examine Suitcase (Result: Open suitcase) *Examine Open suitcase (Result: Torn page) *Examine Torn page (Result: Song sheet) *Interrogate Kate about the song sheet *Examine Trolley (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (3:00:00) *See why Philip picked a towel *Examine Towels (Result: Contract) *Analyze Contract (8:00:00) *Talk to Bryan Stefode about his contract with the victim *Jeffrey wants to talk to you *Investigate Jeffrey's desk (Clues: Disarmed bomb, Italian flag) *Examine Disarmed bomb (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (9:00:00) *Analyze Italian flag (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Art Battles 10 (No stars) 'Art Battles 10 - The Showdown' *Make Bryan Stefode stop the business feud *Investigate Dining room (Clues: Torn paper, Spilled wine) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Faded list) *Examine Faded list (Result: List of artists) *Talk to Bryan about his argument with Roger Ment (Reward: '''500 XP') *Examine Spilled wine (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (6:00:00) *Go see what happened with Edward Portman (Reward: Bellhop suit, Bellhop hat) *See if Jeffrey India has a clue about Lindsey's whereabouts *Investigate Jeffrey's desk (Clues: Note) *Examine Lindsey's note (Result: Lindsey's handwriting) *Investigate Room #217 (Clues: Digital notepad) *Analyze Digital notepad (10:00:00) *Ask Philip about Lindsey (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's bed (Clues: Purple box) *Examine Purple box (Result: Building draft) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville